


[Podfic of] Light up

by everhaunting



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Painplay, Rimming, priest play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhaunting/pseuds/everhaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And how many lashings do you believe that warrants?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Light up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofvanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofvanity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10971) by Ofvanity. 



Light Up  
Author:  
Pairing: Hank/Sean  
Words: 3700~  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Daddy!kink, priest!play, pain!play, rimming, barebacking, fingering.  
Disclaimer:I own none of this. Not mine in anyway shape or form

 

I'm not sure what else I'm suppose to say here. I recorded ofvanity's Light Up. Out of boredom and lack of motivation to study for AP Psych. It's not the best quality, but what ever. 

So here you go!  
http://www.mediafire.com/?l34d1kvawet54lu


End file.
